el objeto de la suerte
by samantha1807
Summary: Midorima pueda ser todo un Tsundere, pero desde un tiempo para acá a decidido mejorar, no solo por sus amigos y por Takao, si no por el mismo, como cambiara la vida de Midorima con las circunstancias que el destino le pone delante./MidoTaka/ leve /AoKise/ KagaKUro/ MuroAka (historia paralela a gripe)
1. Chapter 1

Para Midorima su vida siempre había sido clara, desde que había dejado de ser parte de la generación de los milagros pensó en cambiar muchas cosas, quería tener una buena vida y corregir algunas cosas malas que fueron pasando, no dejaba su objeto de la suerte y siendo meticuloso, cuidadoso había llegado muy lejos, jamás fallaba un tiro y aunque había perdido un partido contra Kagami, él sabía que mientras que siguiera las indicaciones de su horóscopo nada podría ir mal.

Esa mañana no era muy distinta a las demás, hasta que escucho el presagio

"Mis queridos cáncer, hoy están en último lugar, deberán tomar una decisiones o podrían llegar perder a ese ser tan preciado, su objeto de la suerte será un artículo que les haya dado ese ser amado, manténgalo muy cerca ya que les dará la valentía necesaria".

El corazón de Midorima salto de una forma extraña- Takao...- fue más un susurro que otra cosa, el peliverde hace un tiempo había podido reconocer ese sentimiento, que lo aquejaba cuando el ojos del halcón estaba cerca, no era simple compañerismo, él nunca había estado enamorado, pero lo que sentía por Takao era demasiado fuerte, no pudo evitar suspirar, él también sabía que el ojos de halcón estaba enamorado de él, pero no había sido capaz de declararse la vergüenza era mayor, solo con recordar la conversación con sus padres un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, a pesar que para cualquier padre es difícil asumir la homosexualidad de un hijo, sus padres lo habían apoyado, le hablaron de los cuidados que debía tener y obviamente se debió enfrentar a la pregunta de su padre quien con un muy suave "das o te dan" había causado estragos en su confianza, tras un violento sonrojo, más de 15 minutos explicando que el aún no lo hacía con ningún chicos sus padres le dijeron que no importaba su tendencia sexual y que aceptarían a cualquier chico que él escoja, aunque en el fondo los padres del peliverde ya tenían claro quien le había robado el sueño a su hijo.

Takao ya había demorado en pasarlo a buscar, quizá sería mejor que llamará, pero justo su teléfono sonó era el pelinegro.

-Shin-chan lo siento, voy tarde llego en un par de minutos…- Midorima lo corto a medía frase

-IDIOTA! No me llames si vienes manejando…- cortando la llamada, ese pelinegro lo sacaba de quicio, pero hacía su vida extrañamente feliz.

El día que habían perdido el partido contra Kagami y Kuroko, algo había cambiado súbitamente para él, cuando lloró, la presencia de su compañero fue algo que agradeció, solo había guardado silencio y se había quedado a su lado, el peliverde sabía que su compañero no era justamente silencioso, pero no había dicho nada y cuando Midorima por fin había podido calmarse, Takao le había dedicado una sonrisa, ese día Midorima había entendido que esa persona que había llegado a su vida por el destino era su expiación, entendió que Takao sería la llave que el destino le estaba dando para poder perdonarse a sí mismo por los errores cometidos con sus antiguos compañeros, mientras recordaba eso sintió la llegada de su compañero, tomo un pequeño collar con una piedra color verde que Takao le había dado en una excursión que habían realizado tiempo atrás, el que tendría la importante misión de ser su objeto de la suerte para hoy, pero al salir lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, Takao tenía el labio partido y surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas, se veía más cansado de lo normal.

-Shin-chan, lamento la demora, yo…- pero no puedo continuar ya que las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por sus mejillas con rapidez, solo con ver el rostro del peliverde la pena y el dolor que sentía había vuelto con rapidez.

-Takao, que ocurrió?- a pesar de que su rostro no mostraba mayor preocupación, el corazón de Midorima latía a mil por hora.

- Discutí con mi padre, Shin- chan, pero estoy bien- Midorima tomó del brazo a Takao, quien emitió un quejido, era obvio que no ha sido una simple pelea, el peliverde lo tomó y lo subió al carrito.

-No vas a pedalear en ese estado…- para Takao fue una demostración de cariño demasiado extraña por parte de Shin-chan, pero lo dejo pasar sin hacer preguntas, pues la verdad no se sentía nada bien, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, quizá durmiendo un poco la molestia y el dolor pasaría, hoy tenían clases y practica después , no podía darse el lujo de no estar en buenas condiciones, debía cumplirle tanto a su equipo como a Midorima.

El peliverde notó que su compañero dormía, a pesar de que sabía que estaba cansado y que era probable que esa simple discusión hubiera sido más ruda de lo que Takao trataba de mostrarle, el peliverde necesitaba saber que había pasado, pero quizá sería mejor preguntar a la hora del almuerzo, para que su compañero pueda recuperar fuerzas.


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a la escuela Midorima fue directo al gimnasio, ya que hoy tendrían entrenamiento antes de las clases también, cuando ya estaba en el lugar de costumbre se acercó para despertar al moreno, este dormía profundamente, las lágrimas se habían secado en su rostro, y se abrazaba así mismo, Midorima puso una mano en su hombro, provocando un suave quejido por parte de su compañero, el corazón de Midorima latía a mil por hora, él sabía que la relación de Takao con su familia era realmente mala, en especial con su padre, pero jamás imagino que a tal extremo, era obvio que su padre lo había golpeado de forma violenta – Takao, despierta…- el ojos de halcón se removió incomodo ante el llamado de su compañero, era obvio que no era el lugar más cómodo para descansar, pero su cuerpo y su alma estaban agotados, esos minutos de sueño habían sido lo mejor para su estado, la pelea con su padre había comenzado de la nada, pero él no había sido capaz de detenerla, mientras se incorporaba para dirigirse al gimnasio con Midorima no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su padre esa mañana.

_Flash Back._

_Cuando Takao bajó esa mañana desayunar y sintió los gritos de su padre – Es un marica, un marica… que más quieres que te diga mujer, asco debería darnos…- le dolía el corazón de escuchar a su padre hablar de esa forma, quizá nunca debió fijarse en los hombres, a pesar de que cuando hablo con su padre no dijo un nombre, él se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, se había enamorado de Shin-chan, y aunque le dolía el saber que su amor no era correspondido, no se alejaría del peliverde, dio un fuerte suspiro y cuando llego al comedor su madre se veía sumamente avergonzada y su padre lo miraba con odio.- Ni se te ocurra sentare en mi mesa asqueroso, eres un engendro del demonio, quizá con que clase basura te estas acostando, con un degenerado como tú...- _

_-El maldito aquí eres tú…- pero antes de poder decir algo más su padre lo abofeteo fuertemente, lágrimas comenzaron a correr desde las orbes negras del muchacho, luego sintió como la mano de su padre lo tomaban desde el cuello, el aire le estaba faltando, un golpe dio de lleno en las entrañas del muchacho, los nudillos de su padre impactaron de lleno en la boca del menor, tirándolo de golpe al suelo, jamás había sentido tal nivel de dolor, luego el padre de Takao se fue dejándolo tirado en el suelo, su madre tampoco se le acerco ,se fue sin darle siquiera una mirada de compasión por la paliza que su padre acababa de darle, lo único que quería era ver a Shin-chan, ver la calma que se compañero tenía para lidiar con su vida._

_Fin Flash Back._

El moreno no podía estar más distraído, le dolían las costillas y el labio, además estaba el tema de que no había desayunado, por lo mismo se sentía sumamente agotado.

Mientras entrenaban el peliverde no le quito los ojos de encima, el moreno de vez en cuando trastabillaba, se veía demasiado pálido, el entrenador al notarlo, lo envío a los vestidores para que descansara un poco.

Luego del entrenamiento las clases siguieron el mismo ritmo regular, el cansancio y el hambre del ojo de halcón fueron en aumento, solo para notar que ese día no había traído almuerzo, dado que la pelea con su padre lo había distraído, justo cuando se disponía a comprar algo que comer en la cafetería, un fuerte mareo, lo hizo apoyarse en una de las paredes cerca de la escalera, no se estaba sintiendo bien, en definitiva ese no sería un buen día, trato de seguir avanzando, pero otro mareo lo ataco, una rápidas manos lo afirmaron rápidamente de la cintura.

-Quizá es mejor que descanses en la enfermería…- la voz del peliverde lo sorprendió, él no se había percatado de la presencia del chico en todo el camino, ni siquiera su vista estaba lo suficientemente alerta-… Shin-chan, estas preocupado por mi…. Tranquilo solo tengo hambre ese es el problema…- Midorima no dijo ninguna palabra, pero se llevó a Takao a la azotea, cuando ya estaban sentados, el peliverde le tendió su almuerzo al moreno.- Es mejor que comas bien hoy, yo comeré lo de la cafetería…- comieron en silencio aunque para el moreno su corazón latía a mil por hora, el saber que Midorima había tenido un gesto tan lindo con él lo hacía sentirse más enamorado.

Cuando Midorima termino de comer noto que su compañero dormía apoyado en su hombro, quizá era mejor dejarlo descansar, aunque se perdieran la siguiente clase.

Ya a la hora del entrenamiento de la tarde Takao decidió irse a casa, debía descansar lo más que pudiera, ya que era muy probable que su padre aun estuviera muy molesto, hablo con el entrenador y se fue a casa sin decirle nada a nadie, pero las cosas no parecían mejorar, su padre ya estaba en casa había llegado antes del trabajo.

-No te quiero en mi casa… te largas ahora mismo, toma tus cosas y te vas me escuchaste…- eso lo paralizó, no le podía estar pasando.- Que ahora aparte de ser un maricón eres sordo, toma tus cosas y te largas…- grito su padre, dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, subió rápido, debía guardar todo antes de que su padre cambiara de parecer y le hiciera irse sin siquiera llevarse una pieza de ropa.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mejillas al salir de su casa con una maleta y un bolso deportivo con todo lo que había podido tomar y que sería esencial, pero que debía hacer, sus pies caminaron sin rumbo hasta llegar a la banca de un parque, era tan asqueroso ser homosexual, no podía evitar preguntarse, era tanto como para merecer el repudio de su padre y ni siquiera una mirada por parte de su madre, era el amor que Shin-chan había producido en él, un maldito pecado que lo hacía ser escoria, su corazón se comprimió, él quería amar a Shin- chan para siempre, aunque esté nunca lo correspondiera, Takao quería estar ahí, con él, el día en que se graduaran, cuando Midorima entrara a la universidad, cuando llorara, cuando riera, quería estar cuando Midorima se enamorara, cuando se casara, cuando fuera padre, no importaba si jamás lo miraba solo quería estar con él, como ese amor tan puro, sin maldad podía ser tan asqueroso como para que su padre lo tratará de esa forma, los sollozos se hicieron poco a poco más fuertes, no sabía que haría debían ser cerca de las 7 de la tarde y no tenía donde dormir esa noche, le dolía el alma no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan destrozado, que no se percató cuando un par de pasos se acercaron a él.- Takaocchi, eres tú? Te ocurre algo?- levanto el rostro y justo dos orbes doradas lo miraban con preocupación, nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, mientras cierto rubio se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba firmemente, lloro en ese hombro, ya no podía más, él dolor ya era demasiado.


	3. Chapter 3

Los brazos del rubio lo rodearon por largos minutos, de verdad que sentía que todo su mundo se había roto a sus pies y que caería sin nada que pare su caída, cuando ya estuvo más calmado Kise se dispuso a hablar- Takaochi, que ocurrió? Esas maletas son tuyas? Te vas?- sonaba preocupado, aunque el ojos de halcón no entendía el motivo, ellos no eran realmente amigos, solo se conocían por Midorima.

-Kise, mi padre me hecho de mi casa, yo…. Yo soy homosexual… y le doy asco por eso…- nuevas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Takao, solo recordar a su padre lo hacía llorar, le dolía tanto el alma.- Takaochi…- el rubio hablo muy despacio, sintió como Takao se alejaba.- Esta bien… Ki-chan… no tienes que tocarme… sé que doy asco, pero…- Kise lo abrazo muy fuerte, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.- Takaochi, como voy a sentir asco de ti o de que seas homosexual, si yo también lo soy..,- sonrío para luego continuar.- menos si esos lindos sentimientos son por Midorimachi, eso te hace parte de mis amigos, pero eso es algo que hablaremos cuando estés más calmado, ahora vamos a mi casa, debes comer algo y descansar, no tengo problema en recibirte si no tienes donde quedarte.- el ojos del halcón no podía creer esto, a pesar de que se había visto con el rubio solo un par de veces, pudo notar los sentimientos que tan profundo guardaba por Midorima, Kise le estaba ofreciendo su casa, los amigos de Midorima eran increíbles.

Ya habían llegado hacía un rato al departamento, Kise insistió en que Takao tomara un baño mientras el cocinaba algo, Takao ya bañado se sentó en la sala del departamento del rubio, comió un poco de lo que él rubio le ofreció, se sentía tan cansado que rápidamente se durmió, Kise al verlo solo lo dejo descansar, no podía parar de pensar y comparar su situación, cuando él le había dicho a sus padres y hermanas que era homosexual, todos lo habían apoyado, incluso sus amigos y cuando les había contado que estaba enamorado de Aomine muchos lo regañaron, pero aun así lo habían apoyado incluso ante la decisión de ser solo una pareja que tuviera sexo mientras Aomine lo quisiera, un suspiro salió de sus labio, una gran tristeza lo embargo, pero unos brazos lo envolvieron.- Kise, no me gusta cuando suspiras, ese aire no debe salir sin que yo lo provoque.- Aomine llego y giro al rubio besando apasionadamente sus labios, bajando sus manos a la entrepierna del rubio, quien jadeo al sentir la suave caricia que le propinaba las hábiles manos del basquetbolista.

-Aominechi…mmmm… no podemos… hay visita.- el moreno paro de golpe sus acciones, mirando hacia el sillón en la sala donde descansaba Takao, había algo extraño en el gesto del ojos de halcón, además de que tenía el labio rojo e hinchado.

-Kise ese es Takao?, ocurrió algo malo?- el rubio termino por explicarle todo a Aomine, quien rápidamente tomo su teléfono.

_- Hola, Midorima, habla Aomine, puedes venir al departamento de Kise, ocurrió algo con Takao..-_ el moreno no dijo más, ya que Midorima había cortado, Kise y Aomine se miraron, solo debían esperar que el peliverde llegara.- Aominecchi, puedo preguntar el motivo por el que llamaste a Midorimachi, ni siquiera sabemos si el siente algo por Takaochi y si le hace daño o lo rechaza, no me quiero que vuelva a llorar…- Aomine solo abrazo a Kise, diciendo.- Midorima lo ama, aunque no lo creas.- se quedaron abrazados.

Mientras tanto.

Midorima, sabía que Takao se había ido temprano, era obvio que estaba muy adolorido, quizá lo mejor hubiera sido que él lo hubiera llevado a su casa, para que no le fuera a pasar algo, termino el entrenamiento y se fue a casa, había decidido mudarse en un par de semanas para tener su espacio y sus padres habían estado de acuerdo con su decisión, por lo mismo estaba tratando de llegar todos los días a cenar con ellos y sus hermanas, el camino y la tarde se le había hecho sumamente largo sin Takao, y a pesar de que había llevado el regalo de Takao como objeto de la suerte no sintió en ningún minuto que le ayudara a tener fuerza para tomar decisiones.

-Hijo, estás distraído…- las palabras de su madre lo volvieron a la realidad- ocurrió algo?- pero cuando iba responder su celular sonó, no iba a contestar las comidas con su familia eran sagradas y por lo mismo ninguno contestaba llamadas a esos minutos, pero cuando se disponía a cortar el collar cayo de su cuello sobre la mesa, miro a su madre y a su padre haciendo un gesto para luego levantarse.

_-Hola...-_

_- Hola, Midorima, habla Aomine, puedes venir al departamento ocurrió algo con Takao..- _ el peliverde no escucho más y salió de casa tomando el objeto de la suerte para ponerlo nuevamente en su cuello y diciendo a su madre que era una emergencia, que volvería en un rato, mientras el corazón latía a mil por hora, un sin fin de preguntas se acumulaban en su cerebro, que tendría Takao? Estaría bien?

Cuando llego al departamento del rubio Midorima sentía que su corazón se caería a pedazos, Kise y Aomine le dieron una breve explicación, pero debía ser Takao quien le explicara los motivos de su padre para sacarlo de su hogar.

Midorima se acercó al muchacho notó inmediatamente que su labio se encontraba hinchado, y las ojeras eran más marcadas que en la mañana a pesar de que esté estaba dormido, supuso que este había estado llorando, suavemente poso su mano sobre la frente de su compañero, susurrando suavemente.- Takao despierta, debemos hablar…- el moreno al sentir la vos del peliverde reacciono asustado.- tranquilo… puso una mano en su pecho, Aomine me llamo, me dijo que algo había pasado, pero no sé nada más, me quieres contar que paso?.- el peliverde le hablaba tan suavemente, que sentía que su corazón latir a mil por hora, el peliverde le hablaba como si él se pudiera quebrar en cualquier minuto, miro hacia la puerta y el rubio estaba de pie siendo rodeado por los brazos del moreno, Kise le sonrío dándole fuerza al ojos de halcón, para que hablara al peliverde de sus sentimientos, ya que la verdad lo que más necesitaba en ese minuto era a Midorima, el ojo de halcón dirigió su vista al cuello del su compañero al notar que llevaba el collar que él le había regalado, Midorima al notar lo aferro en su mano y le dijo.- El objeto de la suerte era un regalo de la persona amada…- a Midorima se le subieron los colores a la cara, quizá no era la forma de declararse, pero el destino le estaba a dando a Takao, no desperdiciara la oportunidad y no lo descuidaría nunca más a un ser amado.

Takao logro procesar las palabras del peliverde entendiendo por fin que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, nuevas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, se aferró al pecho del más alto y entre sollozos le relato lo que había ocurrido ese día, ya podía ser honesto con él sin miedo y eso le daba una calma que esperara no se fuera nunca.


	4. Chapter 4

Se mantuvo apoyado en el pecho del peliverde mientras le explicaba lo sucedido, esté sentía que le hervía la sangre, no podía aceptar que Takao hubiera estado tan mal, ya con esté más calmado lo soltó indicándole que debía hablar por teléfono, Midorima se acercó a Aomine y Kise, que estaban aún mirándolos desde la entrada, Kise se dirigió a sentarse con Takao, mientras Aomine junto al peliverde los miraban.

-Qué harás?..- el peliverde lo miro y le sonrío.

- Llamaré a mi casa, para que vengan a buscarnos, lo llevaré a casa…- El moreno iba a reclamar cuando Midorima agrego.- en un par de días me mudare, estaremos más cómodos, finalmente es un departamento amplio, mis padres no tendrán problemas en que él se quede con nosotros hasta que nos vayamos juntos al nuevo lugar.- un suspiro salió de los labios moreno, produciendo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del peliverde.- Haz cambiado Aomine, nunca pensé en verte preocupado por alguien que no fueras tú mismo.- un leve sonrojo apareció en la antigua estrella de la generación de los milagros, quien rápidamente contraataco diciendo.

-Debo decir lo mismo Midorima, aunque viniendo de ti ahora era algo obvio no, tú te harás "cargo" de nosotros ahora, verdad?- él peliverde lo miro algo consternado.- No me mires con esa cara Midorima, con el embarazo de Akashi, es obvio que ahora el Sub-capitán quede a cargo de nosotros y nuestras estupideces…- el peliverde sonrío, tenía razón finalmente era su minuto de reemplazar al capitán y poder darle a Akashi y a Murasakibara, la posibilidad de disfrutar juntos ese embarazo.

Midorima llamo a su padre quien le dijo que estaría en 30 minutos cerca del departamento del rubio para que estuvieran listos, Aomine y Midorima se quedaron en silencio, solo esperando, hasta cierto punto Midorima agradecía la nueva actitud que el moreno estaba teniendo, finalmente todos ellos tenían muchas cosas por las que pedir perdón y por la cual mejorar como personas, cuando el padre de Midorima llamo, el peliverde ya se encontraba con las maletas de su compañero junto a él; en la calle frente al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Kise estaba él padre de Midorima, quien tenía un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, Aomine saludo respetuosamente al padre del peliverde, ya que lo conocía desde que eran compañeros de escuela, luego todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la entrada del edificio logrando divisar a un agotado Takao, que caminaba a paso lento junto a Kise.- Aomine, puedes subir las maletas al auto?- el moreno asintió, cuando noto como el ojiverde se acercaba a Takao y lo tomaba entre sus brazos como princesa.- Oiii…Shin-chan, bájame puedo caminar…- pero el peliverde ni se inmuto, Takao no volvió a emitir ningún reclamo al notar la cara del hombre junto al auto.- _El padre de Shin-chan_-pensó, subiendo al auto a su preciada carga Midorima se voltio a mirar a sus antiguos compañeros.- Kise, gracias, Aomine, no lo arruines…- dejando a todos muy sorprendido, Kise saludando al padre de Midorima con un gesto respetuoso, se apresuró entregando a Takao un papel, por la ventanilla del auto.- Ese es mi número si algo pasa no dudes en llamar… Takaochi…- para el ojo de halcón fue un acto de amistad de verdad honesto, nuevamente las ganas de llorar lo embargaban, sintió al peliverde subirse al auto, pudo notar como el gesto en la cara del padre de Midorima no cambiaba, era un gesto de preocupación, pero rápidamente se cerraron sus ojos, quedando ajeno a la conversación entre Midorima y su padre.

-Hijo, él no es solo tú compañero verdad?- el peliverde mantenía la mirada apartada, pero un profundo sonrojo se hizo presente, dándole a entender al mayor, que el chico que descansaba en el asiento trasero era nada más y nada menos que el amor de su hijo- tú madre quedó preocupada, pero le dije que no preparara un futon, que el muchacho dormirá contigo, creo que lo que más necesita ahora es sentirse acompañado…- Midorima entendió las palabras de su padre, de quien él había heredado sus expresiones y gestos, su padre le estaba apoyando sin decir aquellas palabras que tanta vergüenza podrían traerles a ambos.-…Gracias…- susurro el peliverde, provocando una sonrisa en su padre y una alegría inmensa en el peliverde.

Al llegar a casa la madre del peliverde los esperaba en la entrada, Midorima se bajó apresurado, abriendo las puertas para despertar a su compañero, el moreno abrió los ojos con dificultad, hasta que noto que estaba en la entrada de la casa que visitaba todas las mañanas, junto con el carrito, Takao empezaba a procesar lo que estaba pasando y una vergüenza lo hizo bajar el rostro y murmurar suavemente mientras bajaba del auto del padre de Midorima.- eeehh…. Shin-chan, es mejor que me vaya a otro lugar, tus padres pueden molestarse si traes a alguien como yo… - nuevamente esa amarga sensación se produjo en su pecho, la idea de ser rechazado y más aún por los padres del hombre que amaba, era algo que él no podría soportar o peor que los padres de Midorima, se enteraran de que el peliverde lo había besado y lo rechazaran, no, no podía permitir eso, no quería que nadie hiciera sentir a Midorima de esa forma, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por el rostro del moreno-… Shin-chan…- lograba hablar entre sollozos.- no quiero… que sepan que soy…soy homosexual… sé que doy asco…- pero antes que pudiera seguir la madre de Midorima se acercó al moreno abrazándolo fuertemente.- No llores, te curare el labio y hoy te quedarás con mi hijo en su habitación, eres alguien muy especial…- se separó de Takao y sonriendo continuo.- será un gusto que seas parte de la familia ahora Kazu-chan.- limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, Takao apoyo su frente en el hombro de la mamá de Midorima y devolvió el abrazo, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan protegido por una madre, no podía recordar la última vez que su madre lo había llamado Kazu-chan y le había sonreído, no podía evitar llorar, el calor de los brazos de la madre de Midorima le hizo recordar que él aún era un niño, que no tenía a nadie más en el mundo que a sus padres y que hoy se había quedado solo.

La madre de Midorima lo atendió, pero solo dejo que curara su labio, finalmente aún sentía vergüenza de decir que su padre lo había golpeado a tal punto, de que notaran los moretones en sus costillas o en su cuello, cuando ya se encontraba recostado en la cama de Midorima, con una taza de té que le habían llevado, se sentía por fin un poco más tranquilo, necesitaba pensar en que haría al día siguiente, tenía bastante dinero ahorrado y sus abuelos antes de morir le habían dejado un poco más que podría usar para mantenerse, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando cierto peliverde se acercó, hasta que se sentó junto a él.

-Takao, hable con mi padre…- el moreno sintió pánico, mil y un pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, y si él padre del peliverde se había enterado de lo que su hijo había dicho en la casa de Kise, si había mandado a Midorima a que le dijera que no se podía quedar en su casa, ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, era viernes, a donde iría, sintió que le costaba respirar, le dolía el pecho y la garganta se le apretaba, estaba a punto de llorar, trato de dejar la tasa de té que aún tenía en las manos sobre la mesita de noche del peliverde, pero sus manos temblaban fuertemente, se quitó las cobijas haciendo ademan de parase, pero un fuerte mareo lo hizo tambalear, sentía nauseas, el peliverde lo sostuvo y lo volvió a sentar.- Takao que tienes? Te sientes mal?- la voz de Midorima salió sumamente preocupado.- llamare a mis padres tú no estás bien…- el moreno lo tomo de la manga.- Shin-chan…- la voz del menor sonaba ahogada, pero a la vez destrozada.- No los llames… solo dame …dame un minuto para arreglarme y me iré de tu casa.- lagrimas corrían nuevamente.- No quiero, que tengas problemas con tu padre…mi padre tenía razón doy asco, soy algo asqueroso- el peliverde estaba atónito, no entendía de qué demonios hablaba su compañero.- Takao, tú no te mueves de aquí, mi padre no quiere que te vayas y si lo quisiera me iría contigo idiota…-lo abrazo tratando de esconder el sonrojo en su rostro.- en unas semanas me mudare a un departamento, quiero que vengas conmigo y mi padre me aconsejo que comenzáramos a llevar las cosas esté fin de semana, para que no sea tan agotador.- Takao no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- serás mi novio desde ahora Tak…Kazunari…- lo último fue casi como un susurro para el moreno, poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, cayendo dormido entre los brazos, desde su ahora novio, Midorima en un principio se asustó al sentir como el cuerpo entre sus brazos perdía fuerza, lo recostó en la cama y notó como el moreno por fin dormía, corrió los cabellos que le caían en la frente.- esperemos que la fortuna esté de nuestro lado.

Dos meses después.

Takao sentía que no podía con tanta felicidad, habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente con sus padres y a la larga su vida iba de lo mejor, una vez a la semana comían con los padres del peliverde y estos lo recibían como un miembro más de la familia.

Habían tenido discusiones como cualquier pareja, aun recordaba la primera casi pelea, aunque solo él había gritado y se había enojado, que había sido casi al mes de ser novios y había sido también el día más

_Flash back_

_Terminado el entrenamiento, Midorima y Takao irían a cenar a la casa de los padres del primero, cuando ya se habían cambiado y mientras Midorima tomaba el Lucky Ítem del día, que no era nada más y nada menos que un nomo de jardín, del que Takao desconocía su procedencia, pero asumía que del jardín de la casa de la madre del peliverde, Takao le indico que lo esperaría en la entrada, saliendo del gimnasio notando la presencia de alguien a fuera, a esa hora era bastante extraño que alguien se quedara, encontrándose con una compañera del colegio, pero del curso paralelo, Sakura era una chica muy guapa y que según le habían comentado estaba siempre pendiente de él y de Midorima._

_-Saku-chan, es tarde que haces por aquí?.- sonrío amablemente, notando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de su compañera.- Takao-kun, yo quería entregarte esto…- la chica extendió una carta a Takao, quien paso de una visible sorpresa a una cara de completa ternura._

_Desde lejos el peliverde observaba todo lo que pasaba, sentía que su corazón hervía, millones de pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, sería mejor suspender la cena con sus padres necesita pensar lejos de sus padres y hablar con Takao._

_-Takao…- lo llamo su compañero, Sakura al verse acompañada por el amigo del ojos de halcón dijo.- Takao-kun, no es necesario que me respondas hoy, hablemos mañana…adiós.- besando sorpresivamente los labios del moreno, después de eso ningún dijo nada, se fueron al departamento en completo silencio, pero cuando llegaron el peliverde se habló con tono estoico.- Llamaré a mis padres, les diré que no iremos hoy… Takao yo creo que es mejor que terminemos esta relación.- en ese minuto el moreno dejo caer el bolso que traía al hombro, un ruido sordo por toda la habitación, el peliverde al darse cuenta decidió continuar.- yo nunca te pregunte tus sentimientos y me aproveche de tu situación… no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada… podemos armar un cuarto para ti dentro del departamento… no hay necesidad en que durmamos junto…- pero justo ante de que pudiera continuar sintió el cuerpo del moreno aferrarse a su espalda.- IDIOTA! IDIOTA, IDIOTA IDIOTA!.- los puños del ojos de halcón golpearon la espalda del más alto.- COMO A PESAR DE TODO NO ENTIENDES QUE TE AMO!- el menor lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la habitación, empujando al peliverde sobre la cama.- AHORA ENTENDERAS QUE LO QUE SIENTO POR TI NO LO HE SENTIDO NUNCA POR NADIE SHIN-CHAN.- besando apasionadamente al peliverde, ya con ambos recostados, poco a poco los besos se hicieron más calmado y profundo, Midorima alargo sus manos recorriendo el pecho del moreno, el suave olor de Takao envolvía sus sentidos, con rapidez le quito la camisa y lo puso debajo de él, las tetillas del moreno estaban tan rosadas, comenzó a besarlas con sus dientes mordió suavemente, haciendo gemir a Takao, quien sentía que su pantalón estaba demasiado apretados en su parte delantera, arqueo la espalda y en un jadeo.- Shinnn-channn… te amo…- jadeaba, el peliverde se levantó y quito la venda cuidadosamente se sus dedos, mientras el moreno lo miraba sonrojado y con la respiración agitada, el moreno comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del peliverde, con un movimiento rápido Midorima se deshizo de su camisa, y del resto de ropa que cubría al pequeño moreno entre sus piernas, Midorima termino de desnudarse y se abrazó a Takao, sus pieles al tocarse reaccionaron inmediatamente, quería frotar cada parte de su cuerpo contra la piel de su compañero, en los distintos movimientos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro sus miembros se tocaron, frotándose, ambos gimieron de forma reconfortante, Midorima lamio sus dedos, mientras con su mano libre tomaba el miembro del moreno, acariciándolo suavemente, Takao sentía que no aguantaría mucho, quería gemir, gritar, sentía su miembro palpitar, rápidamente uno de los largos dedos del peliverde comenzó a masajear su entra.- mmmm….- un gemido salió de sus labios, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, pero Midorima lo evito.- quiero ver tu rostro cuando entre.- un segundo dedo irrumpió en su cuerpo, sentía un poco de dolor, el tercer dedo entro fuertemente, masajeando su entrada, de la nada el moreno sintió como algo grande se habría paso por su entrada, el dolor y el placer que sentía era impresionante, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas con rapidez, se quedaron quietos acostumbrándose a todo lo nuevo que estaban viviendo y sintiendo.- Shin- chan… - un jadeo salía de sus labios- por favor muévete…- el peliverde no desaprovecho la súplica de su compañero, empezó a embestir al moreno, de golpe una corriente recorrió la espalda del moreno, por su columna, sintió como si sus piernas se quedaran dormida.- mmmm…aaaahhh shhinn-cchhaan… ahí, másss, ahí…- al oír la vos de Takao, la excitación del peliverde aumento, empezando con un vaivén más fuertes, al cabo de unos segundos el moreno hablo.- Shiinn … me voy…me voy a corrermmmmm…- cuando el moreno se corrió, su entrada se contrajo apretando el miembro del peliverde haciendo que este se corriera en un gemido ensordecedor._

_El peliverde salió con cuidado de su compañero y esa noche durmieron abrazados, solo importándole la persona que tenían a su lado._

_Fin Flash back._

Habían tenido sexo, su primera vez había sido con mucho amor, luego de eso habían tenido sexo bastante seguido, esa noche irían a comer donde los padres del peliverde, pero Midorima no estaba tan convencido, Takao había estado sintiéndose mal hace unos días, quizá si se quedaran a descansar, todo estaría mejor, si incluso el entrenador lo había mandado a descansar, ya que una fuerte puntada en el estomagó lo había doblado de dolor en medio del entrenamiento.

Midorima llamo a su madre y le comento que Takao estaba enfermo que se quedarían que dejaran la comida para el fin de semana., entro a la habitación donde el moreno estaba recostado, había estado mareado y con un poco de fiebre.- Takao, como te sientes.- el moreno lo miro y sonrío, instintivamente el ojos de halcón de enderezo quedando sentado sobre la cama .- mejor Shin-chan, ya no me duele el estomagó, pero preferiría quedarme en casa, porque no vas tu solo a casa de tus padres, yo dormiré.- Midorima lo iba regañar, cuando el semblante del moreno cambio poniendo sumamente pálido.- mmmmm…- el moreno puso una mano en su estomagó y otra en su boca y corrió al baño, siendo seguido por un peliverde más que preocupado y nervioso, quien no pudo evitar que su compañero cerrará con seguro la puerta del baño.- Takao abre la puerta… no te encierres.- sintió los ruidos dentro del baño, el moreno vomitaba, Midorima insistía en que abriera, sintió el agua correr y Takao abrió la puerta, estaba demasiado pálido.- Takao no te encierres cuando estás enfermo, te puede pasar algo y tendré que tirar la puerta abajo para ver qué te pasa…- el peliverde no quería regañarlo, pero estaba muy preocupado, el moreno le contesto haciendo un esfuerzo.- Shin-chan tranquilo, estaba vomitando, es bastante asqueroso y no quería…- un fuerte mareo le hizo apoyarse en el pecho de su pareja, sin dejarlo terminar la oración.- Takao que pasa?.- el peliverde abrazo el cuerpo de pequeño mientras este perdía súbitamente el conocimiento cayendo sin fuerza entre sus brazos.


	5. Chapter 5

Se sentía mareado y cansado no recordaba bien que había pasado, abrió lentamente los ojos hasta que diviso unas orbes verdes que lo miraban angustiados.

-Gracias al cielo Kazunari…- se sintió rodeado por los brazos del peliverde, hizo memoria sin soltarse, lo último que vio fue el rostro de su novio preocupado, diciendo su nombre, se había desmayado.- … cómo te sientes?- el peliverde se oía extraño.- Kazunari dime algo? Te sientes mal?.- repitió mirando por fin al ojos de halcón, los ojos del peliverde estaban entrecerrados y pequeños, para Takao el gesto era una situación desconocida y extraña.

-Solo me siento mareado Shin-chan, dame unos segundos y estaré….- no pudo terminar la oración ya que fue rodeado por los brazos del más alto.

-No me asustes así… nunca me escuchaste… Takao…- sollozo, su peliverde lloraba, para él, el ojos de halcón fue un espectáculo diferente, había visto llorar a su compañero luego de perder un partido, pero jamás pensó en verlo llorar por él.

Se abrazaron esa noche, el moreno fue abrazado toda la noche por el peliverde y cada una de las veces que Takao se me movía o se acomodaba en la cama estando despierto, el peliverde se despertó o lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, medio dormido el de lentes susurro.

-No podría soportar que algo en nuestra vida cambiara Takao, no podría aguantar la idea de que algo pudiera pasarte…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS.

Esa mañana había sido la peor de todas, desde el desmayo había tratado de disimular su salud frente al peliverde, el moreno había notado que su compañero no estaba siendo muy capaz de aguantar las situaciones fuertes, pero esa mañana se le había hecho imposible retener las náuseas que lo embargaron al despertar, recostado en la cama que compartía con su novio no pudo evitar recordar la actitud tan tierna que había tenido el más alto con él.

_Flash Back _

_Eran las 5:30 y el estómago del moreno se sentía demasiado pesado, era como si una acidez muy grande le subiera por la garganta, se sentó bruscamente, cuando una nausea seguida de un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se sentía a desfallecer, le temblaban las piernas no se sentía capaz de llegar al baño._

_-Takao…- el peliverde se puso los lentes, estaba amaneciendo y el cuarto tenía la suficiente luz para que Midorima pudiera distinguir las facciones de su pareja._

_-Shin…-chan…mmmm… - una nueva nausea salió bruscamente de los labios del morenos.- lleva..vame al baño…- un sudor frio empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del pequeño.- no…no me siento… muy…mmmm bien .- se cubrió la boca jadeante , por el esfuerzo para hablar y contener las náuseas , cuando de la nada sintió como un líquido acido le subía velozmente por la garganta._

_Midorima se levantó tomando a su novio, como una princesa; con cuidado lo dejo en suelo, dándole el tiempo justo al ojos de halcón para poner la cabeza en el retrete y liberar el contenido de su estómago. _

_Midorima mojo una toalla y la puso suavemente en la frente de su pareja, de esta forma refrescando un poco la cabeza del moreno y alejando los cabellos más largos de la trayectoria que seguiría el vómito y la otra mano la paso rodeando la cintura y el vientre del moreno, amoldando su cuerpo al del pequeño, que tras cada nausea se estremecía visiblemente, cuando las náuseas se fueron calmando el peliverde fue cediendo un poco en su agarre, pero sin dejar de estar cerca de él, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas recogidas poniendo con suavidad al débil moreno sobre su regazo, empujo la cabeza del menor hacia atrás apoyada sobre su hombro y limpio el sudor que escurría por el rostro del Halcón, jadeaba, un poco, Midorima espero hasta que el moreno pudiera respirar con normalidad y le dio un vaso de agua, para que se enjuagara la boca, de alguna forma alivio el mal sabor, lo puso nuevamente en suelo para levantarse y tomarlo en brazos , lo llevo con mucho cuidado de vuelta al cuarto para recostarlo en la cama, Takao sabía que no era lo más agradable ver vomitar a alguien, y agradecía de corazón el sacrificio que el de lentes estaba haciendo por él._

_-Shin-chan…. Gracias… te amo- el peliverde sonrío y beso la frente de Takao mientras este se dormía abatido por el cansancio._

_Fin flash back._

-Estas seguro que puedo dejarte solo Takao?

-Shin-chan tranquilo ya habías quedado con Akashi y no quiero que me mate ve – suavemente beso los labios del más alto logrando que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

El peliverde salió prometiendo volver lo más pronto posible, para el moreno cuando ya había pasado un tiempo considerado prudente se levantó, llevaba más de una semana con una pequeña idea en la cabeza, quizás sus malestares eran algo más que lo que había comido, revolvió sus cajones sacando una pequeña cajita rosa.

Se encerró en el baño, a esperar los minutos que necesitaba para tener la respuesta, le sudaban las manos, miro la prueba y su mundo se fue a un agujero otra vez, dos rayitas, estaba embarazado, tendría un pequeño bebé

-No… No… no esto no puede estar pasando… no por favor no…- las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro-, no, tiene que ser un maldito error… no…no…no-

Se levantó debía ir a una farmacia ya mismo y ver que esa prueba quizá estaba muy vieja, se debía haber averiado, salió lo más rápido que pudo olvidándose de su teléfono.

Ya tenía su número de atención, quería llorar, como podía estarle pasando esto ahora, justo cuando todo estaba bien con Shin-chan, justo que había superado la situación con sus padres, justo ahora todo se debía complicar.

Estaba tan metido en su angustia que no pudo notar la presencia de cierto rubio tras de él.

_-Takaocchi! Como estas? Que haces en una farmacia? Estas enfermo? Estas muy lejos de casa? Ocurrió algo?..- logrando sobresaltar y asustar al pobre Takao, con tanta pregunta, pero sin esperar respuesta Kise, distinguió los surcos en la cara su amigo, además de los ojos muy hinchados y rojos- …Takaocchi, que te pasa estas bien?…-_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a gran velocidad de los ojos de Takao, sacando de su bolso una prueba de embarazo, el cuerpo de Kise se paralizo-… necesito otra prueba, debo estar seguro...- dijo casi como un murmullo, entre los sollozos._

El moreno fue rodeado por los brazos del rubio, compro la prueba y se lo llevo a su departamento, el rubio no lo abandonaría en un momento tan crucial.

Todas las pruebas dieron la misma respuesta, estaba embarazado, el peliverde sería el padre de su hijo, el rubio lo abrazo y dijo las palabras que más le preocupaban al de lentes.

-Debes llamar a Midorimacchi, el debe saberlos…- puso la mano en su vientre.- … él lo o la amara, créeme Takaocchi él los amara cada día más … a ambos.

Takao sonrío se sentía cansado, quizá era mejor irse a su casa, se despidió del rubio y comenzó a caminar, otra vez se sentía mareado, llevaba más de 6 horas sin comer, y se sentía un poco débil, camino un par de pasos, sintiendo como las náuseas le subían por la garganta.

-Takao-kun te ocurre algo?- el moreno no pudo evitar asustarse ante la presencia de la sombra, pero al girar el rostro el mareo se hizo sumamente fuerte, unos brazos lo rodearon fuertemente.

- Oeeee que te ocurre?- era Kagami, pero no pudo decir palabra para explicar lo único que pudo pensar fue en su bebé y en no caer al suelo.

-Mi bebé … mi bebé…- puso sus manos en su vientre cerrando los ojos.- llamen a Shin-chan… su hijo no está bien, Shin…chan nuestro bebe… - su cuerpo perdió toda fuerza mientras podía imaginar los lindos ojos verde que su bebe tendría, sería la mezcla de ambos, simplemente perfecto.


End file.
